I'll Just Call You My Angel
by izzijonasgurl
Summary: nate and his girlfriend, emily, have a cute, but romantic date on none other than a trampoline. : very cute. i promise! cowritten by JONASbeBALLIN. and i PROMISE the story's better than the summary. :


**THIS IS NOT A CAMP ROCK FANFICTION. sigh this is getting old. but i'll change over every one of my summaries so i can keep my stories on this site. :) i love you guys that much.**

**i'm fighting hardest for 'Ready For Anything', seeing as how it's not done yet. :)**

**anyways, this was cowritten by JONASbeBALLIN, cause she called me and made me tell her a story. so this is what i told her. and she wrote it all down, hence being 'cowritten' by her. isn't that great? lol. well, she's emily, and i'm destiny. :)**

**disclaimer: i OBVIOUSLY don't own the jobros. and emily owns herself. :)**

**izzi**

Emily and Nick sat in the middle of the trampoline, facing each other. The trampoline was Emily's favorite thing about the Jonas house, making Nick decide it was a perfect spot for a date. More specifically, for a picnic. He managed to get Joe and Kevin out of the house along with Frankie and his parents who were visiting their grandparents. His twin sister, Destiny, had volunteered to go. After all, she was Emily's best friend and the one who had set her up with Nick so long ago.

They'd finished their food and placed it on the ground next to the trampoline. The sun had set but they had plenty of light coming from the Jonas porch. Nick silently leaned back so that he was laying on his back on the trampoline. Emily did the same. However, as she lied down, gravity decided to take effect. She rolled into the center of the trampoline and bumped into Nick gently. Giggling, she stood up.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously as she bounced towards the edge of the huge trampoline.

"Oh nothing," was her simple reply as she lay down, grabbing the edge. "Now don't move. I'm going to roll."

"Roll? But what's gonna, you know, stop you from falling off the edge?"

Emily didn't answer. Instead, giggling, she let go of the edge and began rolling towards the center. She rammed into Nick with a small thud. But she kept going and managed to roll over his side, stopping so that she was laying on top of him. Nick let out a laugh.

"I guess _I'm_ stopping you from rolling off the edge."

She smiled and the two sat like that for a second. Then it got slightly awkward and she rolled off him, taking back her place next to him. He let out a content sigh and she smiled at him.

"So how was school today?" she asked.

"Well...health class was, er, awkward."

"Oh health class. I remember that," she grinned.

"You know, I hate the fact that you're older than me."

"Aw, Nickers, two months isn't that much of an age difference at all," she stated.

"Yeah but it's enough to keep us in separate grades," he grumbled.

"At least we have gym together," Emily smiled at him, always the optimist. He smirked in response. "And yes," she continued. "I know you beat me at every sport we play in that class. No need to rub it in."

"I'm sorry," he gave her a smile and kissed her cheek.

"Anyway, what happened in health class. Did you get the "talk?" You know, the one everyone _else _has had since they were, oh, twelve?"

"Yes," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed. She raised her eyebrows, silently asking him if that was all. He continued. "So, uh, after school I decided to do some shopping..."

"Oh? What'd you buy?"

Nick reached into the pocket of his pants and managed to pull out his wallet without getting up. He opened it and pulled out a small item, handing it to Emily who let out a small gasp as she saw what it was.

"You bought condoms?" she asked, not believing it.

He nodded. "I wanted to be...you know, prepared. And apparently, that one's blueberry flavored."

"What?!" she practically yelled. "Blueberry! Ugh, that's gross. Why _blueberry_?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "It was an assorted flavor pack. That's just the one I happened to put in my wallet."

"Well couldn't you pick something less...gross?"

"Like what?"

She paused for a moment, thinking. "Like...cherry! Yeah, cherry would be a good flavor. WAY better than blueberry."

"Ew cherry?" Nick asked. "That's worse than blueberry."

"Is not! Besides, _you_ wouldn't have to taste it, would you?"

"No... but hopefully you wouldn't have to either!"

"Then why would you get the flavored ones in the first place!" she cried, exasperated. "Besides, what about this?" she asked, picking up his hand and pointing to the small silver 'poned' ring he wore. "Because you KNOW I don't have one." Nick simply shrugged in response. Emily spoke slowly. "They make you feel...powerful, don't they?"

Nick shrugged again. "I guess so."

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "Okay."

The two sat in peaceful silence on the trampoline for a few minutes before Nick broke the quiet. "So I guess we've learned three things from this, then."

"And what might those be?"

"Well first is that we can fight about any thing, even stupid things, and still make up in a matter of seconds."

Emily smiled. "That's true."

"Second, I'm ready."

"Ready?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Ready. For anything and everything."

"And what's number three? Third one's the charm you know."

"Third is that I'm willing to do anything for you. Even if it's something stupid like changing the flavor of condom I keep in my wallet."

Emily leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Those are three great lessons we learned," she laughed softly.

"I lied though."

"What?"

"There's actually four."

"Well what's number four?"

Nick paused, putting his arm around her best he could. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiled widely and kissed him. When they pulled away, her voice was soft. "I love you, Nicholas Jerry."

He grinned. "I love you too, Gwendolyn Rose."

She laughed. "Des told you about that, didn't she?" Destiny always called her Gwen. It was a long story.

"Well that's what she always calls you. And you have so many names. It's hard to call you by something else."

"How about you come up with you're own nickname for me?" she suggested.

Nick nodded. "I'll try."

She rolled back into him, resting her head against his warm body and closing her eyes. His arms remained wrapped around her, squeezing her closer as he whispered. "I think I have a good name for you."

"What is it?" she whispered back.

"I'll just call you my angel."

**like i've said before... YAY! CUTE ENDINGS!**

**lol**

**but seriously... review. it makes my day. :)**

**izzi**


End file.
